It's Your Fault
by hanandleiahothwars
Summary: Post-victory, Han and Leia have a private celebration on Endor.


The _Millennium Falcon_ was still docked on Endor, where it was going to stay for a least the next few days. While it wasn't quite over yet, with another Death Star once again destroyed and both Vader and the Emperor now dead, they were well on their way to winning this war, once and for all.

With its head cut off, all that was left to do was dispose of the body – something that shouldn't prove to be too difficult, since long before Endor's crushing defeat there was already dissension in the ranks of the Empire. Contrary to Imperial propaganda, not everyone agreed with the dark course their leaders had taken, and the vast majority of the stormtrooper army wasn't there by conviction either but because they had been conscripted into service, mostly against their will and always under threat of death if they dared refuse.

So while there was certainly still a fight left to be fought, after many years and countless sacrifices, ultimate victory was at last within their grasp and the Rebel band at Endor was taking a well-earned leave to appropriately and thoroughly celebrate.

And while the others stayed back in the Ewok village, Han Solo and Leia Organa indulged in a private celebration of their own.

Finally.

The first day-and-a-half after the battle was spent making love repeatedly, exploring one another's bodies at length and never leaving the _Falcon_ – barely leaving the Captain's cabin.

The following day, they made an appearance with the others for proprieties sake, to check back in with High Command, and to discuss where both the Rebellion overall and General Solo's team in particular was headed from there. But when duty didn't call, Han and Leia were altogether anti-social, disappearing off into the woods together or back to the _Falcon_ whenever they had the chance.

The first moments of the third morning post-battle began much the same as the other two had. Gently, gradually waking in each other's arms brought the same pleasing blend of warm, blissful affection and erotically cozy skin-on-skin contact. Only that morning, Leia awakened with a very _specific_ hunger.

"Han…kiss me," she softly requested, looking up into his eyes.

Such an invitation from her still brought an I-can't-believe-I'm-not-dreaming grin to his face. "Absolutely."

He kissed her slow and sensually, a kiss imbued with both love and clear sexual intent that made Leia sigh and whisper, "I enjoyed that. A lot."

"I'm glad."

"But that's not where I meant."

His eyes crinkled in confusion, catching hers, and she glanced very quickly, but with an edge of lustful meaning, down her body.

Understanding instantly dawned and Han smirked in delighted amusement, propping himself up on his elbows over her. "Why, Princess, is that your very genteel way of asking me to orally pleasure you?"

She bit her lower lip and silently nodded as a blush stretched across her cheekbones. "Yes…and thank you for your surprisingly diplomatic way of phrasing that."

Han grinned again. "Your welcome." He was absolutely relishing helping her fully discover and unlock her wanton side. Still, he couldn't resist teasing her a little. She was so kriffin' adorable! He playfully threw back the sheet, uncovering her body. "Now I'm gonna go lick my tongue inside you till you scream my name."

"Han!" She covered her face with her hand.

His eyebrow shot up devilishly. "Listen to that; it's starting already."

He kissed his way down her neck to her chest, and Leia gave a chagrined little laugh at herself – or, more accurately, at his spot-on assertion of the effect he had on her. "I can't help it. It's _your_ fault for being so good at it."

Her fingers pushed up into his hair and a half sigh-half moan escaped her as he took the hardened peak of her nipple into his mouth, the heat and gentle suction setting off a delicious throbbing deep in her core.

"Sweetheart," Han said between kisses across her ribcage, "you won't – " Another string of kisses trailed over her belly. " – hear me – " He paused to plunge his tongue inside her navel. " – complaining." And he began nibbling his way from one hipbone across to her other.

Leia's head fell back against the pillow on a short but this-time-undeniable moan, and her body involuntarily pressed up toward the source of all this goodness.

Tossing a roguish grin up at her, he pulled her leg over his shoulder, tugging her hips to him. "Now lie back and think of Coruscant." Han bowed his face to her but stopped his lips just shy of contact, looking back up at her, taking a second to savor the view. "Oh, who are we kidding? We both know you'll only be thinkin' of me."

Leia's hand found its way to the nape of his neck where her nails played provocatively over his skin. "And you'll be thinking of me, Hotshot," she purred.

How she could go from blushing maiden to tempting seductress in the space of a heartbeat was both fascinating and an utter turn-on to Han. He had a feeling, for once a _good_ one, that by the time their leave was through the maiden would be gone entirely, leaving only the temptress in her wake – and she would positively slay him.

"Damn right I'll be thinkin' of you." He reached for her leg draped over his shoulder and slowly stroked down then back up its length from the tips of her toes to the top of her hip. "Leia." His voice dipped into that low octave that never failed to send a shiver up her spine, and he bent nearer to where he knew she wanted him most, making sure he was close enough for her to feel his warm breath spreading over her sensitive skin. "You'll be driving me _insane_." Giving a prolonged grunt of pleasure, he lavished her inner thigh with a kiss with enough tongue, teeth, and suction to leave a mark that would drive the both of them to distraction every time they caught a glimpse of it in the week to come. "Now let me memorize the taste I spent four years dreaming of," he murmured, pressing his mouth to her at last.


End file.
